


Soft Dog-chan

by credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Dehydration, Diapers, Fainting, I headcanon that, Kyoutani centric, Kyoutani's father - Freeform, Nightmares, Plushies, abusive, he needs attention, is - Freeform, soft kyoutani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret/pseuds/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret
Summary: Kyoutani has his reasons why he despises sleeping at places other than his own... and having someone sharing a room with him definitely doesn't help.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou & Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Soft Dog-chan

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote that in record time because I noticed that Kyoutani didn't get the attention he deserved. He is just too soft for this world. I love him, you have no idea.  
> Anyway, feel free to leave feedbacks, comments, propositions, or else in the comments!  
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

Oikawa had just announced the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club that they would participate in a match, far outside the city.  
\- Since it's far away, we'll sleep at a nearby hotel. I'll arrange the room pairings, so you don't have to worry about that. Prepare your luggage, because we're leaving in two days and we leave Saturday night.  
The team was excited...they would have liked to know it more in advance, but a two days notice was not that bad, considering the fact that Oikawa was the one in charge.  
Almost all the members left the room, as school was over. Oikawa stayed to prepare everything, browsing on the computer for any available hotel and Iwaizumi stayed with him because he promised the captain that he would walk him home for a month, after losing a stupid bet with him.  
Oikawa didn't even looked up from the screen when he noticed someone next to him.  
\- What is it, Kyouken?  
\- I was just wondering if I could have my own room at the hotel...  
\- Mh-mm, sure.  
The second-year frowned and muttered a small ''thanks'', before leaving them. Had he even listened to what he said?  
-x-  
Friday finally arrived and the team met at the school in the early morning to board on the small bus.  
The bus ride was not that bad in all honesty. It was still two hours, not counting the traffic though.  
They all distracted themselves somehow:  
Oikawa lent an earbud to Iwaizumi and they talked all the way through, Watari played games on his phone for most of the ride, Matsukawa fell asleep on Hanamaki's shoulder before even 30 minutes on the way, Kindaichi and Kunimi played charades, Yahaba read a book and Kyoutani simply looked at the scenery from the window.

Although, they all noticed Kyoutani wasn't acting as usual. His legs shook the whole way and he bit the inside of his cheeks or picked at his nail now and then. Something was wrong with him but no one had dared to ask him.  
-x-  
They reached the hotel around noon and were now all seated at the hotel restaurant, discussing different plays and strategies, when Kyoutani stood up.  
\- W-what are you doing? asked Watari.  
\- I won't go at this afternoon's practice, I'm not feeling well.  
He left without letting anyone stop him, leaving everyone a little confused, even if they were used to his abnormal behaviors.  
-x-  
Kyoutani reached the room he was assigned to and entered after unlocking the door with the card. He was about to change into more comfortable clothes when his phone buzzed. He quickly looked:  
Oikawa: Make sure to come for supper, we'll talk back about today's practice.  
He didn't text back, tossing his phone on the bed the closest to the window and changing his clothes to relax.  
-x-  
After the mini-reunion over lunch, Yahaba went upstairs to search for his room. He finally found his hotel room, after 5 long minutes of searching around the many hotel's corridors.  
He unlocked the door and went inside, closing the door behind him.  
He was bout to drop his bags on the ground when he saw bags already there. They were not just any bags. They were Kyoutani's.  
He mentally cursed and put his bags on a nearby dresser, wondering why he heard no sound from the other boy. Kyoutani went to his room, didn't he?  
\- Kyoutani? Are you there?  
He walked further inside the room, turned the corner of the bathroom wall, and noticed the beds.  
''At least there are two beds'', he thought.  
He then noticed the lump on the bed next to the window. He approached the said-lump, wondering if he was asleep or ignoring him on purpose.  
What he saw next made his eyes widen.  
Kentaro Kyoutani, aka Kyouken. Mad Dog, the brash and hot-tempered boy, laying on his side, curled around an old, faded plush bunny. His mouth was slightly opened and snore-like breaths could be heard from him.  
Yahaba didn't know if he should laugh and take pictures or coo at the boy.  
It was the first time he had seen the wing spiker look so relaxed. His usually tense features were now soft and loosened.  
Yahaba would not say that he looked like a kind person, but it was still the kindest look he'd ever seen the blonde boy wear.  
He snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered that Kyoutani went up earlier because he wasn't feeling well. Maybe he should check if he's feverish...  
Yahaba knew it was better to check someone's temperature with your lips but there was no way in hell that he was going to put his lips on Kyoutani's forehead. He outstretched his arms and put his right hand on the older boy, relieved when he did not feel a too big difference between their temperatures.  
The relief was not because he cared for him. Not at all. Of course not. It was solely and only because they needed him at their match tomorrow. Nothing else.

Yahaba hoped on the other bed, taking out his phone. Before playing random games on his phone, he decided to text the volleyball group chat that Kyoutani didn't look too sick to assure them he would be able to play tomorrow.  
-x-  
The setter decided to get down with the others to go to practice before Kyoutani woke up. He didn't want to deal with another one of Kyoutani's moods and his discovering that his teammate found out about him sleeping with a plush toy would definitely not make him happy (that sentence doesn't make a lot of sense but that's the best I can do..sowwy ;3).  
-x-  
Kyoutani's alarm woke him up with a start, snoozing it before throwing it on the other side of the bed. He stretched his legs and sat up, groaning. He stayed like that for a little while, wondering if it would really make much of a difference if he didn't go listen to some feedbacks about a practice match he didn't even play. Probably not worth it, but he was awake, so he stood up and took his phone. He was about to leave the room when he noticed Yahaba's luggage on the dresser near the door.  
\- Fxck off. I knew I couldn't trust that idiot of a captain...  
He left to join his team, slamming the door behind him  
-x-  
Once he saw his teammates, he didn't even greet them before pointing Oikawa.  
\- Weren't you supposed to give me my own room, he frowned.  
\- I kind of forgot to include myself in the making of the rooms so I had to make changes, he scratched the back of his neck.  
Kyoutani scoffed dramatically, taking a seat at the end of the table.  
Yahaba lowered his eyes. Was he really that mad that they were rooming together?

They all ordered huge plates when they got told that the trip expenses were paid by the volleyball club fonds.  
They all mostly finished thair plates, except Kyoutani, who only ate a quarter of it, pushing it aside.  
Yahaba noticed how little the aggressive wing-spiker ate and frowned. Well...he did say that he wasn't feeling well. Yahaba gave it no other thought, joining the conversation with Watari and Kunimi.

The team stayed in the restaurant to discuss disparate subjects and, of course, Kyoutani stayed out of them all.

Around an hour and a half later, all the members finally said their goodnights to each other before heading to their various rooms.

Kyoutani took a few packages of crackers from the middle of the table and headed to his room and that of Yahaba.  
Yahaba followed Kyoutani upstairs in an awkward silence.

When they entered their room, they took turns in the bathroom to use the toilet and brush their teeth while the other was changing, in the same awkward silence.

They both got into their chosen bed, closing the bedlights on their respective side of the room.  
\- Good night, drowsily said Yahaba.  
\- Yeah...  
They both fell asleep relatively fast and easily.  
-x-  
In the middle of the night, Yahaba woke up to whimpering. He propped himself up on his elbows, frowning. He looked toward the other bed and saw Kyoutani thrashing around in his bed. He got up from his bed and went over Kyoutani's. Should you wake somebody having a nightmare? He looked down and saw the other's face scrunched up in what he supposed was fear. He ran his hand through Kyoutani's damp hair, not caring about the sweat. He only wished he would wake up soon.  
He stayed by his side until he woke up, sitting upright and panting for air. It took him a few seconds to replace himself, looking around the room.  
\- Hey, hey, hey. Kyoutani, you're alright, he tried to get his attention.  
Yahaba hesitantly put his hands on the scared boy's shoulder, quickly taking them away when Kyoutani flinched.  
Kyoutani looked at him with wide eyes, grasping his blanket tightly, to the point where his knuckles were slowly turning white.  
\- It was just a dream, you're fine. It's okay, he tried to reassure him.  
Kyoutani swallowed despite his dry mouth. Still breathing hard, he gasped and looked at Yahaba.  
\- Y-you can go buh-back to sleep.  
\- What?  
\- I'm, he swallowed again. I'm fine.  
The wobbly voice didn't persuade Yahaba at all.  
\- What? No, you're not Kyoutani. I can clearly see that you're not ''fine''.  
Kyoutani shook his head.  
\- Please.  
Yahaba was taken aback, not understanding why Kyoutani wouldn't want his help. Was he really this proud? Could he not let himself be weak once in a while?  
Then it hit him. The smell.  
\- Oh, Kyoutani, did you-  
\- Don't. Please. Just go away.  
\- I'm not going to just leave you. Here, let me help, he reached for the blankets.  
\- D-d-don't touch it.  
\- Kyoutani. I'm not giving you the choice. I'm going to help you, end of the discussion.  
Yahaba took the covers off of him and threw them aside on the floor, revealing a large wet spot around the red-faced boy.  
\- You don't have to be embarrassed Kyoutani. It can happen to anyone.  
Kyoutani kept silent.  
\- Go shower, I'll take care of this.  
Kyoutani hesitated, shaking his head.  
\- Come on, go. Shoo, shoo, he waved his arms.  
He finally got up and took his bag before going into the bathroom.

While the other boy was washing off, Yahaba called the front desk to inform them that there had been an accident, leaving the room number.  
The lady on the phone respectfully understood and said that someone would be sent, but not before 20 minutes.  
Yahaba then proceeded to ball up all the soiled sheets together, to make the staff's job easier.

Kyoutani sheepishly walked out of the bathroom in a hoodie and a fresh pair of shorts. Yahaba smiled at him, went into the bathroom to wash his hands, and came back to sit on the bed. He patted the space next to him for Kyoutani to sit down. Once he did and the discussion began, Kyoutani wished he could go back in time to avoid all of it.  
\- So...do you want to talk about what your dream was about? That might help.  
The other shook his head.  
\- Alright, then...does this happen a lot?  
Kyoutani shrugged, blushing.  
\- I'll take that as a yes. So you've got like tons of spare bed sheets at home or you, like, wash them each time?  
The other shook his head no.  
\- No? No what?  
\- I don't have bedsheets...  
\- What? You don't have bedsheets? he repeated. You sleep directly on the mattress?  
He shook his head again.  
\- I've got a plastic sheet...  
\- You sleep directly on plastic sheets? Isn't that uncomfortable?  
\- 's better than whatever my dad would do to me if he found out, he mumbled.  
\- W-what do you mean?  
\- I can't even imagine what my dad would come up with if he knew his no-good of a son was still fxcking pissing the bed at 17, he said, not looking up from his lap.  
\- Oh...Um, I'm sorry...But it's not your fault...?  
\- You don't have to apologize, I'm used to it... and yeah, try and tell that to him...  
Yahaba didn't know what to answer, should he try and comfort the boy? Would Kyoutani even let him do that?  
Kyoutani broke the silence, for once.  
\- Anyway...um...thanks...  
-Of course, he smiled.  
Yahaba suddenly stood up from the bed.  
Kyoutani looked at him and saw him putting his shoes on and frowned.  
-Where are you going?  
\- I'm going to go make some errands and you're coming with me.  
\- At this time?  
\- Yes, at this time. Now, come on, he started walking.  
\- Why should I come with you?  
\- Because I'm pretty sure you don't want to be there when the hotel staff comes to get the bed you pissed on.  
Kyoutani blushed but followed the younger boy.  
-x-  
They were about to enter a pharmacy when Kyoutani spoke up.  
\- I walked you there but I'm not going in.  
\- Alright, if you wait for me.  
Kyoutani nodded.  
\- Perfect, I'll be quick.  
The wing spiker leaned on the outside wall, hands in his pocket, looking like a drug dealer..which explained the few weird looks he got.

Yahaba was honest when he said that he would be quick because, not even 15 minutes later, he came out with a cardboard bag in his hand.  
\- Wow, you actually waited for me.  
\- I said I would, didn't I?  
Yahaba smiled and started walking back to the hotel, Kyoutani following close behind.  
-x-  
Once back inside their hotel room, Kyoutani sat on the edge of the only bed left, waiting to see what Yahaba bought.  
\- So. Before you say anything, I want you to know that I am not joking and am not doing this to tease you.  
Kyoutani frowned. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what Yahaba had to say anymore.  
Yahaba took out a pot of skin cream and baby wipes. Before he could take anything else out of the bag, Kyoutani objected.  
\- Yahaba, I swear to god. This better not be what I think it is.  
Yahaba clicked his tongue before taking a diaper package out of the bag.  
\- Now hear me out-  
\- For fxck sake. Are you serious? Do you think I'm a fxcking infant?  
\- Kyoutani. Diapers are not only for babies, you do know that, right? Now if you would only try them for tonight, you won't be able to say that you haven't tried it.  
\- Do you really think you're gonna make me wear that? he crossed his arms, glaring at the other.  
\- It's either that, or I let you explain to Oikawa and the coaches what happened when you wet our second bed, he smirked.  
Kyoutani grunted but stood up and stretched out his arm for Yahaba to hand him the bag. (If you looked closely, you could have noticed a small red flush on his cheeks.)  
\- Do you want my help Kyou-chan, he honeyed, dragging out the ''chan'' to tease the boy.  
The blonde boy did not even take the energy to answer, rolling his eyes and closing the door behind him in the bathroom.

When he came out, the other boy, sitting on the bed, called him over.  
\- Let me check.  
\- What?  
\- Come here, I won't bite, you know. You're the infamous Mad Dog, not me.  
Kyoutani waddled over to him, unused to the padding between his legs and Yahaba, and to fight back a chuckle at that. He hated to admit it but it was adorable. With his flushed face, he could almost look innocent.  
\- Lay on your back, he pointed at the bed.  
He did, but not without a small scowl. He crossed his arms over his eyes to hide from the other (if I can't see him, he can't see me).  
Yahaba lifted the legs of the wing spiker before pulling his shorts down to his knees, revealing the star-themed diaper and making the latest even more embarrassed.  
The brunet, however, didn't seem to mind, maneuvering diligently.  
It wasn't long before he commented on Kyoutani's work.  
\- Good thing I checked, uh? We wouldn't want any leaks, would we? He tightened the two tapes, securing the sides and bringing Kyoutani's embarrassment to another level. To finalize, he brought back his shorts with a smile.  
Yahaba softly patted his hips.  
\- There. Better.  
Kyoutani sat up, propping himself on his elbows.  
\- Are you not going to thank me? I could very much have let you with that poor work of yours.  
The blonde boy grumbled a small ''thanks'', making Yahaba smile.  
\- And to make things clear, I do not think differently of you at all Kyoutani. I really don't mind. Aannd...  
He turned around and dug in the cardboard bag. He hid whatever he took out of the bag in his hands.  
\- I bought candies! he revealed many chewy fruit candies and lollipops.  
Kyoutani scoffed.  
\- Gosh, don't need to be so enthusiastic, I only wanted to try and brighten your mood.  
\- Would it make you happy if I took one? Kyoutani stared at him.  
Yahaba nodded, faking a pout.  
Kyoutani picked a green lollipop from the setter's hands, ripping the wrapper with his teeth before popping the lolly in his mouth.  
\- Good boy, Yahaba smirked, patting his shaven head.  
Kyoutani blushed but made no move to get Yahaba's hand off. Actually, Yahaba noticed that he had closed his eyes.  
\- Did I just find your weakness? he asked chuckling.  
Kyoutani shrugged, but when Yahaba went from patting to scratching his head, he definitely heard him hum from the back of his throat.  
\- Wait, do you actually like it?  
Yahaba lowered his hand on the black lines in his hair, Kyoutani leaning into the touch.  
\- You really are a dog, he scoffed.  
\- 'm not, Kyoutani mumbled.  
\- Right. As if I was not about to put you to sleep.  
Yahaba stopped scratching behind his ear and Kyoutani's eyes sleepily opened to meet the smug-looking setter's.  
\- We should go to bed, we already lost a big part of the night, Yahaba said.  
Kyoutani nodded and got up from the bed.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Why did you get off the bed?  
\- What? I don't...?  
\- We're going to bed, aren't we?  
\- Uh, yeah...what about it?  
\- Well, why did you get off the bed if you're gonna sleep in it?  
\- What? I'm...I'm gonna sleep there? he pointed at the bed.  
\- Um, duh...where else?  
\- I don't know..I just thought...  
\- Come on, get on. We have sleep to catch on.  
He did, with a confused look.  
\- Why are you doing that, Kyoutani asked.  
\- Doing what?  
\- Letting me sleep in the bed.  
\- Well I don't know if you've noticed but you kinda ruined the other, so we've only got one bed.  
Kyoutani kept silent, cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.  
\- You didn't really think I would let you sleep on the floor, did you?  
The blushing boy shrugged, not looking at Yahaba.  
\- I don't hate you to the point to keep you from basic human necessities, you know. But nevermind that, let's go to sleep.  
Kyoutani nodded, closing the bedlight on the night table.  
\- Actually, wait.  
Kyoutani frowned, turning it back on to see Yahaba walking to the pile of bags. He started rummaging through Kyoutani's bags.  
\- W-what are you doing? Stop that.  
\- Wait a minute...you're gonna thank me...if I can just find-oh! There it is!  
Yahaba went back to the bed with a grin.  
\- What did you-...H-how did you...?  
In Yahaba's hands was Kyoutani's old bunny.  
\- You'll probably sleep better with that, am I right?  
The blonde boy blushed, shrugging.  
Since Kyoutani made no move to take it, Yahaba softly pushed it against the spiker's chest. He immediately clutched on it, making Yahaba smile fondly.  
\- There, now we can go to sleep for real.  
Kyoutani closed the light once more, laying down with his bunny close to his chest.  
It took a while for him to find a comfortable position, moving around. He froze when he heard the crinkling sound it did when he moved and blushed, deciding to stay positioned like that to avoid any more noise.  
The two boys laid next to each other awkwardly, in silence.  
\- What's its name?  
\- Mh?  
\- The bunny. What's its name?  
\- 's Wiggles...  
Yahaba stifled a coo. How could a stoic guy have a plush bunny called Wiggles?  
\- That's a pretty name, is it a girl or a boy?  
\- I-I dunno...Both? Neither? 'is just a Wiggles...  
\- I see, well Wiggles seems pretty loving.  
Kyoutani sleepily nodded with a blush.  
What Yahaba did next was purely on instinct, as if he didn't even think about it. He put his hand on the other's head, making Kyoutani open his eyes before relaxing and closing them back again when Yahaba started scratching his head.  
It wasn't long before Kyoutani's breathing evened out, letting out small puffs of hair from his half-open mouth.  
Yahaba smiled and his thoughts drifted off soon after, joining his teammate into dreamland.  
-x-  
An hour after, Yahaba woke up, wanting water. Kyoutani was still asleep so he got out of bed as slowly as he could, not to wake him up.  
He went into the bathroom and cupped his hands under the running water, bringing his hands to drink, repeating the process a couple of times before turning the faucet off.  
He turned off the light and heard small whimperings. Kyoutani.  
He hurried back into bed and tried to reassure a still sleeping Kyoutani. Yahaba brought him close to him, in a way that Kyoutani's back was against his chest, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.  
After some time, Kyoutani's frowning face relaxed and sighed in what one could interpret as relief, turning around and facing the setter. He groaned and snuggled against Yahaba's chest, making the latter smile.  
Yahaba reached behind the sleeping boy, retrieving the plush toy and putting it against Kyoutani's neck.  
Kyoutani promptly nestled against the soft and familiar texture, squishing Wiggles against Yahaba and him.  
The setter chuckled before putting one of his hands over Kyoutani's waist, hugging him snugly under his chin.  
Yahaba lost track of his thoughts soon after, falling asleep as well.  
-x-  
Kyoutani didn't have trouble sleeping for the rest of the night.  
-x-  
When Yahaba woke up, the next morning, Kyoutani was still asleep against him, snoring lightly. He stayed put for a while before remembering that the boy was wearing diapers. He quickly checked where Kyoutani's crotch was against his thigh, feeling no wetness with his hand.  
He then proceeded to pull down the elastic waistband of Kyoutani's shorts. Yahaba didn't tell the wing-spiker, but he had bought diapers where the design would fade if they got wet and the star design that could be seen yesterday was almost completely gone, meaning that Kyoutani would've definitely wet the bed if he hadn't worn them.  
Yahaba beamed, proud of his initiative. Kyoutani would definitely not be glad about that though...  
He got up and dressed up in some sweatpants and a plain white shirt, putting his volleyball jacket on.  
He ate an energy bar, waiting for the other to wake up.  
-x-  
Kyoutani woke up around half an hour later, taking his phone out to look at the time: it was 8:17.  
Their match was at 11:00.  
He threw his phone on the bed next to him when he replaced the weird impression he felt. He was in a fxcking diaper.  
He quickly blushed and stood up.  
Yahaba came out of the bathroom, brushing his teeth.  
\- Hey! Good morning, did you sleep well?  
\- Just wonderfully..., he groggily answered, not looking at him, taking his bag, and going in the bathroom.  
Yahaba was left out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his hand, mouth full of toothpaste.  
He grunted before taking a plastic cup given for coffee, spitting in it.  
What a great way to start the day...

Kyoutani came out of the bathroom 10 minutes later, reaching for the door handle when Yahaba spoke up.  
\- Are you not gonna eat something?  
\- 'm not hungry.  
\- Is everything alright?  
\- I'm fine...I just have a headache.  
\- Alright...If you say so, then make sure to take some pills and eat something before the match.  
\- Mhm.  
Kyoutani didn't have pills.  
-x-  
Before the match even began, they pretty much all noticed that Kyoutani was already sweating.  
Was he that stressed about today's match?  
-x-  
The match went pretty well, Kyoutani's body felt heavy and his movement was a little delayed, but apart from that, they won the game fairly easily.  
-x-  
At the end of the match, while shaking their opponent's hands, the floor swayed under Kyoutani and his eyes crossed for a few seconds. He quickly straightened himself, without falling.  
Hanamaki and Kindaichi, on each of his sides, noticed with worry his small absence of mind.  
After, the handshakes, they went around their coaches to hear their last thoughts about the match before they headed back to the hotel. The tips of Kyoutani's finger started to feel numb, making his ears ring. He looked around him to see if he was the only one hearing the ringing sound...maybe a little too fast, as his vision became blurry.  
The younger of the two coaches was telling his last point when the numbness spread out to his arms, legs, and cheeks.  
\- I just feel... I feel...  
Matsukawa barely had time to spread out his arms before Kyoutani's weight fell on top of him, sending them both to the floor.  
\- K-Kyoutani? Matsukawa weakly slapped his cheeks, trying to bring back his consciousness.  
Watari ran to get one of the medics, close to their bench.  
-x-  
When Kyoutani opened back his eyes, he quickly noticed that everyone was bent in front of him, he was on the floor and he had someone's fingers in his mouth. He frowned before hearing a voice speaking up.  
\- He is fine. He's got a small case of dehydration. He should be back in no time if he replenishes his fluids and doesn't move around too much. For the moment, I would recommend you to get him to cool off, there are showers in the local room, that should do it and make sure he drinks something to get his electrolytes level back.  
The medic smiled when they thanked him and he left them to get back on the bench for the next match.  
\- What happened there, Kyouken?, Oikawa smiled, crouching down next to him.  
\- I'm-I'm sorry...I just..., he tried to get back up but got stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
\- You should take it easy, explained Hanamaki, on his other side.  
\- I'm fine, he shakily pushed his hands off.  
\- Yeah. Right. As if you didn't just faint out of dehydration, scoffed Iwaizumi, crouching down too, to be at his eye level.  
\- 'm sorry...  
\- What are you apologizing for? asked Yahaba, surprised.  
\- All of this... 's just... I shouldn't have...  
\- Nonsense, cut Oikawa. We should have said something when we noticed you were acting off.  
\- Now come on, Iwaizumi reached to pick him up.  
Kyoutani got startled by the sudden movement, moving too fast to get away and banging his head on Iwaizumi's, blacking out again.  
All the team sighed and Matsukawa choked a laugh.  
\- You've got to admit that it was a little funny, he said to Kunimi, sending him a death glare.  
Kunimi scoffed at that, not wanting to start an argument when his teammate was needing their help.

Iwaizumi finally picked Kyoutani's limp body, laying the blonde's head on his shoulder and heading to the locker room.

-x-  
The next time Kyoutani's consciousness came back, he was in a tiled room. Iwaizumi and Kindaichi were taking his shirt off, while Oikawa and Yahaba were taking off his shoes and socks.  
The blond boy's back, covered in many bruises that the team was used to see was now against the wall.  
Kyoutani was left confused, only in shorts, when a stream of cold water hit his back.  
\- S-sorry, Watari piped up, turning the hot water faucet on.  
The weak boy jerked away from the water but Iwaizumi pushed him back under, making him grunt.  
After a minute or two, Iwaizumi let go of him and Watari turned the water faucet off.  
Hanamaki threw a towel at him and he quickly dried himself off.  
Oikawa handed him his volleyball jacket. He lifted the corners of his lips to fake a thankful smile, hurrying to put the vest on, seeking the warmth.  
Kunimi gave him a sports drink and he declined it.  
\- 'm not thirsty.  
\- Not thirsty my ass, you literally fainted because you weren't drinking. You're gonna drink it, whether you like it or not, objected Iwaizumi.  
The rest of his team nodded and he begrudgingly took it, sipping a big gulp of it to satisfy his teammates.  
\- Good. But uh...not to be the mean one, but we're going to miss our bus if we stay there any longer, Kunimi said, scratching the back of his neck.  
\- Right. Let's get back to the front of the school, Oikawa disciplined.  
Kyoutani took a few unsteady steps before Yahaba put his arm around his waist to support him.  
\- I can walk just fine, he spat.  
\- Maybe, but I would rather not take any chance.  
Kyoutani sighed but placed his arm around the other's shoulder.  
-x-  
They caught the bus on time, going back to the hotel to get their baggage before leaving to go back to their hometown.

While Kyoutani was packing up his stuff, Yahaba sat on the bed, as he already had packed up this morning.  
\- Here, they're gonna be more useful to you than me, he handed him the cardboard bag with the three items.  
\- No...  
\- What do you mean no? The bedsheets were dry this morning, don't you think it worked well?  
\- It's not that...  
\- Then what is it?  
\- My dad would know.  
\- How come.  
\- He's always looking through my stuff.  
\- Oh...I see...then, uh...I'll be keeping them. That way I'll give them back to you if we ever sleep out of the city again.  
\- It's your life...  
Yahaba nodded, stuffing the brown bag in his luggage.  
-x-  
They met with the other members of the team downstairs and boarded the bus to go back home.  
-x-  
If Kyoutani learned to trust someone for one of the first times in his life, we don't talk about it.  
And if Yahaba may have discovered an adorable side of the always-so-aggressive wing spiker, we don't talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a sequel where it turns into age regression/non-sexual ageplay, so if you have scenario requests or anything, you can comment👉👈


End file.
